Satanic Sidequest
It's every human's worst nightmare, being attacked and killed by the infamous Midnight Army who kills anyone who ventures into their territory which are Crescent City and Chandlura City. In this game, hiker Cheryl Cherry was venturing around a forest nearby Chandlura City where she was ambushed and attacked by a group of robotic mercenaries led by their group leader, Exi Bloodheart. What will happen when Cheryl gets involved in a Satanic Sidequest? Overview Hiking up the forest of Chandlura City can be a real peaceful and quiet way to relax...if it wasn't swarming with robots patrolling the area. Hiker Cheryl Cherry was venturing around the forest when she was ambushed by Exi's robotic team. She will soon find out that she had just wandered into robotic territory. Characters Atropine Atropine is a new elemental antagonist introduced in this game. She represents the poison element. Due to her being poisonous, she is all purple with a lighter purple shirt with 2 ends of her hair sticking out the side of her hair. She is also another character to have yellow eyes. Behavior She is active on Hour 1 and is the most unpredictable. She can randomly appear anywhere too far or too close. If she is near, the screen will turn purple, indicating she is near or right behind the player. Her method of killing is to snap the player's neck. Rocks can be used to fight her off, as she will be paralyzed for a few seconds before jumping into the trees and vanishing. Juggernaut Juggernaut is a new antagonist introduced in this game. She appears to be a slime creature. Like mentioned, she is a small slime creature who now inhabits a bulky, intensely strong robotic suit with her slime body being a jar full of a mysterious bright green substance. She has a pack of this green substance on her back and tubes that attach to her head jar and throughout her body. She had the Midnight Army symbol implanted on her right arm. Behavior Active on Hour 2, she can be dangerous up close. She doesn't need to be near to see you as the green fluid helps her see in the dark. She is slow due to her structure, but won't stop following the player unless they throw a rock at her head, defeating her easily. She can ambush players by hiding behind trees and boulders. Just like Atropine, her method of killing is to snap the player's neck. Once defeated, she will fall on the ground and remain there until she mysteriously vanishes. Redcap Redcap is a new antagonist in the FNAB series. She is a mutated hermit crab. She is a hermit crab who has mutated and gained arms and legs. She appears to wear a girl scout outfit with her shell having the Midnight Army symbol as well as hearts implanted on her shell. Sometimes, she is seen with a watch on her claw. Behavior Active on Hour 3, she has the difficult way of surviving as she can place B.D turrets which can kill players if they are sighted in the red dot sight for too long. She can only place 3 turrets at a time, 2 of the them out in the open and 1 hidden. Shockingly, Redcap isn't a hostile character and will run away if she is spotted building a turret. Players can find and throw rocks to destroy turrets if they are chased by other robots. Mystic Mystic is new elemental introduced in the game. She represents the psychic element. Being psychic, she is mostly pink with darker pink flowing hair. She has an unusually T-shaped body that her arms support at the corners. Her eyes are closed most of the time. Behavior Active on Hour 4, she has a different mechanic of killing. Due to her eyes always remaining closed unless she needs to, she is temporarily blind, leaving you able to throw a rock at her before running. She will only open one eye in order to see you, which you need to hide. She requires to be hit with a rock 3 times in order to vanish for the rest of the hour out of anger. After the second time being hit by a rock, she will quickly open her right eye to find you telepathically. Players need to leave the area they are in if they began to have hallucinations as she has found them. On the third time to bit her, she will use her right eye almost frequently to find you, which requires constant movement and luck to hit her the third time. She kills the player by grabhing their neck, tilt her head with an angry look before blasting a psychic boom, sending the player back before they black out as Mystic is seen floating away. Aurora Aurora is the start of the new line of Elite-mentals. She is obviously the elite version of Flume. Her appearance is the most changed in this game. Her red color got more darker and dimmer as her hair is now purple. She is wearing a tough metallic outfit that gives her incredible defense against bullets. She has a bolt-scope on her right eye that locks onto foes. She is wearing a dark purple armor shirt as well as a darker red skirt. Her left hand appears to be a plasma blaster with a knife and flamethrower attached to it. Behavior She is the most difficult enemy to attack as she is quick, deadly, and accurate. Due to her tough armor, it requires players to hit her 5 times with a rock. However, it is not recommended as she can quickly find and gun down the player. Her bolt-scope allows her to track down the player and kill them unless they can outrun her for 3 seconds, so be far away when you decided to hit her with a rock as she can quickly catch up and kill you. She has been known to jump into trees and ambush players who don't notice grass or leafs brushing around, indicating she has spotted them. Her kill method is to grab the player and do the possible 3 ways of killing you, She stabs you multiple times before throwing you on the ground and walks away as you black out. She simply shoots you in the face as the screen cuts to black just as a plasma blast is heard. She throws you into a tree as she uses her flamethrower to burn you alive as flames fill the screen. Humans Cheryl Cherry Cheryl Cherry is another human protagonist introduced in the game. She has pink hair with a cherry on top (hence her name) with red stripes running through it. Her dress appears to be a light purple and her eyes being a darker purple. She is usually timid and shy around new people as to which she doesn't talk to them that much. She has always been kind of the girl who would prefer to run around and have fun instead of being cooped up in her room all day. However, one day when she decided to take a hike though Chandlura City's National Park, she learns that that might have cost it her life. Boss Battle: The Estatic Exi Just like the other game, there isn't a Hour 6, instead you fight Exi as the final boss in the game. The cutscene is as it follows, Cheryl darts past a few trees as she sees a trail that leads her out of the forest, but before she gets to the trail, she is suddenly hit from the side by one of Exi's arms as Cheryl gets back up in shock. Exi than speaks as the other mercenaries appeared. "Aww, look at that! The human thinks she can escape this place and get away with entering out territory. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but "she" noticed your presence and than ordered Bracer, who than ordered us to arrive and take you down. The last thing we need is 3 humans who survive to tell the tale. I'll finally prove to Bracer that I can be serious with my troops and myself by killing you" Her eyes glow red as the battle begins. The forest allows you to see the battlefield more better as the sun starts to rise. Battle Description: Exi Bloodheart Ability: Fires a heart shaped burst of energy that damages the player at close range should they get too close. Toughness: Very High (5,000 HP) Weakness: Heartbreak Reward: 200 Bolts Rock: 50 HP (Common) Golfball: 70 HP (Common) Log: 120 HP (Uncommon) Tazer: 80 HP (Common) Water Bottle: 120 HP (Uncommon) Boulder: 700 HP (Rare) Rocket Launcher: (Rare) After defeating her, she will be laying on the ground, panting on how hard she tried to kill Cheryl. She will than comment about you are a stubborn human. But as the other mercenaries come to close in for the kill, they suddenly stop and look at Cheryl with fear in their eyes. Cheryl is confused by this sudden act of fright until her eyes shrink in horror and realization. They weren't looking at her, they were looking behind her. But before she can turn around, she is suddenly hit in the back of the head by someone. As she hits the ground and begins to black out, a foot blocks her vision of the other mercenaries as a commanding and irritated voice is heard. "You guys are off the hook this time as we have captured this human anyways. Exi, next time help Drillbit instead of being stubborn and taking an entire squad of robotics and elements, and one mutated animal with you on a unauthorized mission. I don't want to get mad at you." Exi than says with a soldier salute "Yes, ma'am!" Name Changer The option to change gender is not present due to it being a sidequest, however a name changer is available in this game. It allows the player to change the name to whenever they want if they feel that Cheryl's name doesn't not fit them. However, just like a certain game somewhere (Undertale), changing your name to a character in the game will result in the name being denied along with the character's opinion on it. If the player chooses to name themselves Exi, she will respond with "Hey, that kind of sounds like my name!" If they choose to enter in Mystic's name, she will respond with "Do you want to have nightmares for your whole existence?" If the player decides to enter in Juggernaut's name, she will respond with "You are very close to getting your bones broken!" Typing in Redcap's name will show Redcap's response with "If you spot my turrets, you are as good as dead!" Entering in Atropine's name will result with her saying "Um, where's my poison vial to shove down your throat?" Putting in Elite Flume's name with result with her possibly answering in anger "Tic tic toe! Who's the human I hate the most? It's you....." Surprisingly, if people were to type in Bracer's name, all 6 characters will respond with "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?!" despite Bracer not being in the game. Ending There were no registered "Cheryl Cherry" in the neighborhood list . It is unknown whether this was due to her disappearance or not. Cheryl's body was never found. Police who investigated the forest reported bullet marks on trees as well as footprints in the ground. The DNA doesn't match any other human, meaning that something or someone has killed her. However, the police may have found her killer. They have spotted an Overseer hybrid who was patrolling the area and shot it dead. It put up a fight though, killing 2 officers and injuring 3 more. They managed to inspect the body before it turned into dust. Which leads to other questions. If people witness them, if cameras captured them, do they really exist? Clue What do you hear? What do you see? What will you see? Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property